


Wonderless

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [125]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Labor Birth, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: The Harrington-Hargrove's twin babies.One-shot based on the song  Wonderless by Pierce The Veil.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 1





	Wonderless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Ethan and Isabella Harrington-Hargrove have made Steve’s life a living hell the last eight and a half months. But he was doing this for Billy. They always wanted kids and since Steve was able to bear children, they tried and got pregnant right away. Now, he is practically nine months pregnant with their twins.

He was having a completely relaxing day, home alone as always. 

Everything was going great until his babies decided it was time to make their big debut. Steve called Billy right away and he was anxiously on his way home from work to help his husband. 

Steve was too big to walk upstairs by himself so he just sat on the couch feeling a light cramp begin. It got a little painful but soon faded away. He then felt one of them kick him harshly causing him to yelp out slightly. "Easy in there, babies. Your daddy's on his way home." He laid his hands on his bump feeling them kick continuously. 

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Billy finally pulled up and brought Steve out to the car then got the bags. 

"Billy! Please hurry!" Those babies were not making things easy for Steve, not for a second. "I'm coming baby. I'm coming." Billy ran out of the house and to the car. 

They drove for a few minutes then pulled up to a red light. Steve felt a huge contraction rip through him and screamed, "Shit!" He then felt his water break, soaking his legs and the seat. "My water broke! Fuck this hurts" He screamed again as the contraction lasted. 

"Put your feet on the dashboard, it'll keep them from coming out. You are not giving birth in my car!" Billy said. 

Steve then glanced up and saw the light was green. “Billy! GO!" He yelled.

Billy stepped on the gas again and luckily made it to the hospital alive.

Steve was helped inside and brought to a room right away. They offered him an epidural and he denied it right away. He wasn’t going to drug his babies or himself to get them there "safely". If worse comes worse then that will be his last resort but he wants them to come naturally. He and Billy have vowed to protect the precious angels inside him and they will not be treated like parasites.

He just wasn't ready for what was going to happen when the time came to actually have the babies.

**\---**

It's been a long, aggressive, and miserable ten hours. 

Steve's body was at the point of breaking. He’s never been in so much pain in his whole life. But he has to pull through and be strong for their babies. Ethan and Isabella, have yet to come. He wasn't dilated enough to push which just made him even more uncomfortable knowing his labor was going to be even longer than expected.

"How’re you feeling hun?" Steve’s nurse, Jules, came over to check the machines that had been measuring his contractions. 

"I'm in lots of pain." He complained.

"I know. Would you like to try getting into the tub? The hot water can try to relieve some of the pressure." 

At this point, he would do anything. "Sure." He nodded. 

"Alright, I'll get it ready for you." She said. 

Billy helped him out of bed and walked him over to where the tub that was in the room. Once it was ready, Steve set one foot in at a time and lowered himself till he hit the bottom.

Jules was right. The hot water felt so good. 

"Any better?" She asked. 

"Much. Thank you." He relaxed his head back onto the padded headrest behind him. Billy sat next to the tub and began rubbing Steve’s shoulders which made the pain seem to disappear, mentally. He always had the perfect touch when it came to Steve. He was so loving and gentle it was impossible to ever be unsatisfied by him.

About an hour passed and Steve got out of the tub, transitioning into hopefully his last few hours of labor maybe less depending on where he’s at.

When the doctor came in to check him it was like god answered his prayers because he was finally ready to push. Things started moving quickly up until the point when he had to actually deliver.

"Ready to push Steve?" Jules asked. 

"As I'll ever be." He replied as he felt a contraction build up. 

Billy held Steve’s hand in his while he pushed to get their babies out.

"Go," She said and Steve began to push, moaning from the pain of it all. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again, Steve. Nice deep breath in and push." He took in another deep breath and pushed hard. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job.” He let it out then went again. 

This lasted for a solid four hours.

**\---**

Steve was getting frustrated and panicky because he didn't want surgery. He didn’t know why they just weren’t coming out. He was exhausted from pushing and took a quick break only to start up again in a heap of pain.

"Push down. Really, really hard Steve! Come on! You've got it! Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. ten." He grunted out loudly knowing nothing happened, yet again.

Watching Steve push for four hours and not have their first baby there was really hard for Billy. Steve’s having such a difficult time delivering the baby. All Billy could do was be his support system and not give up hope. He knows he can do it, he just needs strength.

"One more time Steve, ready?" His doctor was as determined as Billy was that he was going to get through this. Steve tiredly nodded. "Okay Billy, hold his leg up and push it back near his chest to better his angle. She will do the same." She said pointing to Jules. I nodded and grabbed Steve’s leg, pushing it back. "Go Steve! Push hard! Hard! Hard!" She coached. “One, two, three-”

"-I feel something!" He screamed, stopping. 

"Yep, it's the baby's head. Keep pushing, they're coming!" She announced. 

A look of relief spread across his face.

"Come on Steve, push!" He pushed gritting his teeth together hard and squeezing Billy’s hand until it lost all feeling. He stopped and was heavily breathing. "Push again Steve, baby's head is close to crowning." She said. Billy peeked over his leg and saw the top of one of his babies' heads. He teared up at the sight but continued on with holding his husband’s leg.

Steve screamed out again but kept on pushing.

"Stop and take a few quick deep breaths." She advised. Billy let go of his leg as he relaxed. "You're so close Steve. One of our babies is right there." He said with excitement in his voice.

"I fucking hate you so much for this." He groaned as his breathing picked up.

He pushed again and again and ten pushes later their first baby was born and it was their little girl, Isabella.

Steve was in a state of awe seeing their daughter be placed on his chest for the very first time ever. She was so cute and was an exact replica of her father, his little twin. "Hi princess." He whispered softly to her. Billy crouched down to be level with him on the bed as they both cried over their daughter. She had the rosiest cheeks and cutest of noses he had ever seen.

Billy followed to where she was weighed and measured and just kept every ounce of his eyesight only on her at the moment. She was absolute perfection. His daughter. Just thinking about her gave him butterflies that she was their own.

Seventeen minutes passed and Steve was ready to deliver the second baby, their son.

He began pushing rather quickly and was working harder to get him here. Billy held his leg back once again as he pushed.

Ethan wanted to come out. Billy stayed put at Steve’s side and he pushed.

Steve pushed four more times until his head was crowning but not fully out. He pushed again and gave up not wanting to continue. The pain and waiting were getting to him.

"Are you getting a contraction?" Doctor Sawyer asked looking up at him. Steve started to feel one coming up so he nodded. "Push!” 

Steve could start to feel his head emerge out and once it was fully out he knew the hardest part was right now, his shoulders. He pushed but stopped midway.

"When you get your next contraction, I want you to push down harder because it's the only way you're going to get him out!" She told him. 

He knew what he had to do from that point. "I'm getting one now." He spoke. 

"Okay, when it gets stronger I want you to push okay?” He waited for the contraction and began to push. "Good! Come on, come on, come on!" He let out his breath and started up again.

"Oooh. Fuck!" He screamed.

"Work towards that Steve come on you're so close! Come on! Get your little boy out here into this world!" She encouraged him. 

He felt Billy's forehead push itself up against his as he pushed. "You're so close baby! He's almost out! Just one more push. Ready, I'm going to help you." Billy nodded as he spoke and coached his husband. "Push baby. Come on! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again Steve, come on baby! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!”

"He's coming! Push again Steve for his shoulders!" She said.

"Ready baby and push push push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Sweat was coming down Steve’s forehead and into his eyes as he pushed.

"One more push Steve!" She announced.

"Come on baby! You're so close! Push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight-He's out!" Steve looked down immediately and saw his baby boy being placed on top of his abdomen.

"Oh god. Billy, I did it. Our babies are here." He cried slowly placing a hand over their son's back.

"I know. You did so well. I'm proud of you, thank you." Billy whispered, moving the hair out of Steve’s face.

They didn't do anything except stare at their son who soon joined his sister on the other side of the room after Billy cut his cord.

Steve fell asleep a little while after that because he was so tired.

**\---**

With Steve still asleep, Billy was sitting in the room as the babies were brought back in.

He walked over to where the nurses had put them and stood in between their bassinets. He placed a hand in each of their bassinets and touched their little bellies.

"Hi guys it's me, daddy. Well you two are finally here. Out in the real world. Don't be scared though because we are going to protect you guys from everything. No matter what we will always support you. Just remember that." 

While he was talking to his kids, he could hear Steve shuffling in the bed. "I think your momma is waking up." Billy tells him and walks over to Steve’s bed to greet his husband. "Hey baby." 

"Mmm, where are they?" He asked, groggily. 

"They're over there, want me to go get them?" Billy asked. "

Would you please? I want to see my babies." He said. Billy nodded softly and picked up Ethan first, placing him in Steve’s arms then got Isabella. "Wow, they're so small." He said in disbelief. 

"Yeah. But they're perfect." Billy added sitting on the bed next to him. 

"Yeah they are. Just like their daddy." He smiled.

Billy laid his head on Steve’s shoulder while looking down at their children in his arms. He can't wait to watch them grow up. 

**-Five Years Later-**

Billy just got out of work and was relieved to finally be coming home to his family. 

"Hello?" He called out closing the front door behind him. "In here!" Steve yelled from the kitchen.

He happily walked through the breezeway, and into their kitchen seeing him hauled over the stovetop preparing dinner. "Hey baby." He greeted wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Hi." Steve muttered, stirring whatever was in the pot. 

"Where are the kids?" Billy asked. 

"Upstairs, playing.”

Billy then let go of him and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Ethan! Isabella! Come down here!" He shouted. He heard a door slam shut and feet pounding on the floor racing to get to him. 

"Daddy!" They cheered jumping into his arms. 

"Hi babies!" He smiled, kissing each of their heads. "Did you have fun at school today?" He asked. They nodded and Ethan ran off so it was just him and Isabella. "Come on baby girl. Mommas has dinner ready." He picked her up and walked with her to the dining room. 

He couldn’t believe how big they were getting. His babies were growing up so fast.

The four of them sat at the table and began to feast on whatever Steve had made. 

After dinner, they had their usual downtime with the kids before getting them ready for bed. Every night it was the same routine, bath, story, then bed. 

Tonight it was Billy’s night to do all this. He and Steve rotate. 

Billy gave Isabella a bath, then Ethan, read them a story and tucked them into their own beds. They usually pick whose room gets the story read in since they don't share a room. Tonight was Ethan's room so Isabella will more than likely fall asleep on her daddy’s lap.

"Goodnight." He whispered to Ethan, kissing his forehead then carrying his daughter to her room. He placed her in bed and fixed the blankets so she would warm. "Goodnight my angel." He whispered to his daughter. "Night daddy! Love you!" She was the cutest and sweetest. "Love you too! Night baby girl!" He kissed her forehead then left the room to get to his adult baby. 

Steve was in bed on his phone and Billy joined him. "Can you believe how fast our babies are growing up?" He asked, curling up beside his husband. "I know. Kinda makes me want another one." 

"Really?" Billy sat up, surprised because he had been thinking a lot about them possibly trying for another.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind another little one to look after." Steve told him. 

Billy bit his lip and smiled. "You know, I've actually been wanting to talk to you about this. I want another one too."

"Well then, let's make an appointment and see if it would be possible again." 

"Okay." Billy smiled and crashed his lips onto Steve’s as they kissed. "Now let's get some sleep because these kids tire me out." He added. 

Steve lazily shook his head and rolled his eyes smiling at his husband. 

Billy fell asleep with Steve’s arms wrapped around him. He really hoped they'd be able to make another baby. It would mean everything to him to have another one of their own.


End file.
